


bloodlust

by KadejahSenpai



Series: Pride Month Smut [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Bloodplay, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Sex, Smut, The Originals - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “No.”•In which Kai is sent to retrieve something and is given something else





	bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn’t there more fanfic about these two? Like they’re perfect together

The Mikaelson House was empty, or at least Kai thought. He was sent by some very damn annoying warlock to obtain something owned by an original for a stupid mortality potion he was working on. In all honestly Kai couldn't care but he didn't really have control. The warlock was using some kind of magic on him that even Kai couldn't siphon out. Kai walked around the home trying to find something useful before a hand was thrown over his mouth and waist. Kai tried to wiggle out of the grip but whoever this was wasn't human. And due to the stupid magic Kai couldn't siphon his way out of this.

"I could asked nicely what you're doing in my home." The voice whispered into Kai's ear. He shudders lightly. The voice was almost sensual. "But I don't really do nice." The voice lingers. Kai can definitely tell the person who has him is a male and definitely a Mikaelson. In a split second Kai is pushed up against a wall by his throat.

Kai was finally able to get a sight of the male and boy was he surprised. "Well aren't you a handsome fella." The Mikaelson commented loosing his grip just a little. Kai was trying to hard to get out any bit of magic to escape this. This was not how he wanted to die. Not by a (very hot) vampire. "Now what is a pretty boy like you lurking around in the home of Original vampires?" He asked. God could his accent get any hotter? Kai thought. 

Kai try to signal he couldn't speak due to his lack of airway. "Ah yes. I should probably let go of your windpipe if I want you to speak." The brunette dropped Kai to the ground who gasped for air. "Now I wouldn't try any moves cause I could kill you in an instant." The Vampire spoke as Kai regained some composure and stood up. "Look." Kai started. "I was sent by some idiot of a warlock to retrieve something of yours for a stupid potion. And since he's in control of me I can't really say no."

There was a moment of silence. "Im Kol." The vampire introduced. "Probably the most deviant of the siblings but I can be forgiving." Kol. Kol fucking Mikaelson. What a perfect fucking name. Kai was loving it. Kol grabbed Kai by his collar so he couldn't compel him. "What is the warlocks name?" Kol asked. "Ace." Kai responded. "Hmm. Interesting. I shall deal with him myself." Kol let go of Kai. 

"You didn't have to compel me you know. I would have just told you. I mean you can tell if I lie and from the little I know about you, you have a short temper." Kol hummed and gave out a soft laugh. "Well then. Here's a question. What's your name?" Kol asked. "Malachi but my friends call me Kai. Known sociopathic witch who is now a vampire." Kol hummed again. "Yes I've heard of you. Another question. Do you think I'm good looking?" Kai was baffled. What was the relevance of that? "I mean I guess." "Now dont lie to me Malachi." Gosh. Kol calling him Malachi. Now that's a kink Kai never thought he had.

"I'm not. You're attractive in a way." Kai felt like he was exposing himself to much. He just called a guy attractive. Kol took a step closer to Kai. Their faces inches apart. "You know for being so honest with me. Id like to reward you." Kol spoke slowly inching towards Kai. If Kai thinks he knows where this is going then he really hopes it's where he thinks. Kol planted his hand gently on Kai's arm. "Now what I need to decided is if I want to reward myself too. I mean I haven't killed anyone lately which is a new. I do deserve it." Kai gulped audibly which only caused Kol's smile to grow.

"Hmm. I think I want a reward too." He dragged a finger up Kai's neck. "Now follow me." Kol spoke letting go of Kai and walking up the stairs. Kai didn't really know what had gotten over him but he obediently followed. Kol led the heretic to his bedroom. "Now now. I think you're a little to overdressed for my plans." Kol pushed Kai's jacket off of him letting it hit the floor. 

Why was Kai nervous? He's not a nervous person. Was it Kol? Was the Original making him nervous? "Now don't look so nervous sweetheart." Kol chuckled. "Since you've been very kind I'll go gentle. That's if you want?" God why was Kol so hot? "No." Kai responded. Kol tilted his head to the side. "No? You don't want me to go gentle?" Kai shook his head. "O-Oh I like you." Kol pulled Kai into a heated kiss slowing backing Kai against his bed. Once Kai's back was pressed against his bed Kol climbed on top of him and it was painfully obvious Kai enjoyed this. 

"Don't get too excited." Kol laughed at Kai's obvious boner that pressed against Kol's leg. Kai rolled his eyes as Kol made his lips down Kai's neck. Kai let out a soft moan as he felt Kol's sharp teeth touch the sensitive skin of his neck. Kai let out a small gasp when Kol's teeth penetrated his neck. Was Kol drinking his blood? He didn't quite know but it felt nice. Kai took a risk despite Kol being the obvious dominant one.

Kai reached his hand down and began palming Kol's erection through his jeans. Kol retracts his teeth from Kai and looks down at the heretic. "Keep doing that and I won't last long darling." Kol hissed. "Well then. I guess I should continue it." Kai gave a cocky smile. 

Kol sat up but remained in Kai's lap. "Shirt. Off." Kol demanded. Kai pulled himself up a little before taking off his shirt. "Well aren't you fit?" Kol teased. "I try." The heretic responded. As much as Kai loved a good tease he really wanted to see Kol's cock. I mean a thousand year old vampire has to be packing some heat. 

Kai reaches for the waistband of Kol's jeans and pulled him forward. "Us both being dominant won't work." Kol tisked. "Give me what I want and I won't care about being dominant." Kai replied. "What is it that you want Malachi?" Kol asked in a whisper. “You know what I want.” “Yes but I want to hear you say it.” Kai groaned. How badly did he want this? Answer? Badly. “I want your cock inside me. Happy?” Kai spoke. That is the first time he has spoke that sentence. “Well if you insist.”

Kol was quick to remove his and Kai’s jeans and boxers. “Suck.” Kol held up two fingers to Kai’s mouth. Kai obliged and sucked on the two fingers. Kol pulled them from his mouth a pop and began to push a finger into Kai. Kai let out a gasp of pleasure when Kol shoved two fingers in like they were nothing. Kol kept going until he felt Kai was ready. Plus he was quite eager to her the former sociopath moan for him.

Kol pumped himself a few times before placing himself at Kai’s entrance. In a quick movement Kol shoved all the way into Kai. Kai bit back a moan at the fact that he enjoyed the pain from that. Kol kept his promise of not being gentle and began thrusting in at a fast pace. “God Kol.” Kai moaned gripping onto Kol’s shoulders. There’s a difference between fucking someone and being fucked. And god did Kai feel great.

The heretic let the Originals name spill from his mouth in pants and moan as Kol rammed him in an inhuman speed. “K-Kol.” Kai managed. “I know little witch. Just hold out a little longer.” Kol picked up pace more so they could both catch their release. Without warning Kai came all over his and Kol’s stomach. Kol kept going though sending Kai into a morning frenzy. Never has he felt this good in his life. Kol came inside Kai and rode it out with small thrust. Once they had both calmed to small pants Kol pulled out of Kai. 

Kai fell back on the bed still trying to catch his breath. “Maybe I should break into more people’s houses if this is what I get.” Kai joked. “Or you could just keep coming to mine. I do enjoy your company and you make for an excellent fuck.” Kai gave out a small laugh. “Yeah that works too.”


End file.
